Ice Cream
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Requested by Epitsu Onna! “Mukahi-senpai.” The acrobat looked at Hiyoshi to see that he was looking away. “If you want, I can....” he rubbed the back of his head, “... treat you.” HiyoshiXGakuto


DAS: Requested by Epitsu Onna, glad to do the story! -Smiles- My first time doing HiyoshiXGakuto, hope it's good. Have fun reading!

* * *

"He's late... Why is he late?!" Mukahi Gakuto fumed as he paced back and forth in front of a local ice cream shop. "He knew that I planned this today!" 

The red head stopped and took out his cell phone to check for the time. It read 4:15pm.

"He's 15 minutes late..." Gakuto pocketed his cell phone and continued back and forth. Today of all days he had to be late! He checked his phone again.

4:16pm. _I won't let him hear the end of this..._

_Thud!_ Gakuto fell backwards and landed hard on the cement. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"Sorry Mukahi-senpai."

Gakuto looked up to see a hand offered by a certain mushroom haired boy. "Hiyoshi?" he blinked as he was helped up by said person and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oshitari-senpai sent me. He told me to tell you that he couldn't come today because he had to help Atobe buchou with tennis schedules," Hiyoshi stated.

Gakuto stared at Hiyoshi for a minute then stomped his foot. "Yuushi said he'd treat me to ice cream today!" he whined and proceeded to pout in a childish manner. "Baka Yuushi!"

"Senpai."

"What?"

"People are staring..." Hiyoshi pointed out that, indeed, people walking past were giving the boys odd looks.

"So?!" Gakuto sat on the ground and crossed his arms. "I was looking forward to this all week."

"Mukahi-senpai."

The acrobat looked at Hiyoshi to see that he was looking away. "If you want, I can..." he rubbed the back of his head, "... treat you."

"Really?"

Hiyoshi nodded and Gakuto sprung up and almost hugged him. "Let's go!" he dragged him into the ice cream shop and went to order.

"Hmm..." he pondered his choices. Vanilla... Chocolate... Vanilla chocolate! Gakuto order a vanilla chocolate cone and Hiyoshi paid.

As they sat down, Gakuto began licking his ice cream cone then noticed the other boy didn't have one. "Where's your ice cream?" Hiyoshi lowered his gaze to the table. "I didn't want one." "How can you not want one? It's ice cream!"

A thought occurred. "Did you only have enough money for one?" "No..." Gakuto knew he was lying; Hiyoshi wouldn't look him in the eye. "You're a bad liar, Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi just sat there. Gakuto felt guilty and looked at his ice cream. "Here," he said, reaching over and handing Hiyoshi the ice cream cone. "I'm fine, senpai. I said I would treat you." A frown.

"Take it!" the red head commanded. The Enbu tennis player shook his head and gently pushed the offering hand away. "I don't need it." "I'm offering it to you!" Gakuto flailed his arm in the air. "When a senpai offers something, take it and like it!"

He suddenly felt there was nothing in his hand and stared at it. He looked over to see ice cream slowly dripping off his kouhai's hair and down his face. "Oops..."

The ice cream had flown out of his hand and landed on Hiyoshi's head.

"Ah... Hiyoshi! I'm sorry!" Gakuto franticly grabbed some napkins and began to wipe Hiyoshi's face off.

A few minutes and many napkins later, Hiyoshi's face and hair were rid of the vanilla chocolate mess. Gakuto licked his sticky fingers clean of the substance and apologize yet again.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"But you didn't get any ice cream."

Hiyoshi smirked. "I will soon."

"What do you mea-?" Before he could finish, Hiyoshi bent forward and gently placed his lips on Gakuto's. His tongue tasted the flavors as it licked some stray ice cream on the acrobat's lips. He removed his lips and sat smiling.

"Tastes good."

Gakuto remained in slight shock before also smiling. "Doesn't it?"

"I'll have to treat you more often, Mukahi-senpai."

"Next time I'll get strawberry!"

"I look forward to it."

"How about tomorrow?"

Hiyoshi thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Good! Then it's a date," Gakuto declared as he stood up and began walking to the exit.

"D-date?" Hiyoshi asked, red tinting his face as he followed the boy.

"Yup, don't be late. Since you used the last of your money to treat me, _I'll_ treat you instead," Gakuto grinned, stretched up on his tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Just get something good."

Hiyoshi's tinted face was now a full blush.

"Ok, Mukahi-senpai."

* * *

DAS: I think Gakuto seemed a little OOC... -sweatdrop- Be honest, tell me if I over used words and such. Do I need to improve on anything? Any tips? Please tell me! Sankyuu! -Thumbs up- 


End file.
